


⋆Kara Zor El - Ready Or Not [Badass Kara HQ] [Fanvid]

by SarahZorEL



Series: [Fanvids] [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Battle, Combat, Fanvids, Flying Monkeys, Gen, Mild Karamel, Mischa "Book" Chillak feat. Esthero, The DEO | Department of Extra-Normal Operations, The Flash - Freeform, YouTube, alien - Freeform, bloodsport, fight, ready or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahZorEL/pseuds/SarahZorEL
Summary: 'Ready Or Not, Here I Come.. You Can't Hide'Aka Kara on the battlefield, looking divine with her legendary moves.- Completely Redone in Final Cut Pro, Please check it out!





	⋆Kara Zor El - Ready Or Not [Badass Kara HQ] [Fanvid]

 

<https://youtu.be/Su3UH5qhVEE> 

"Ready or not  
Here I come  
You can't hide

Ready or not  
Here I come  
You can't hide  
Ready or not  
Here I come  
You can't hide  
Ready or not  
Here I come  
You can't hide  
Ready or not  
Here I come  
You can't hide"

Ready or Not by Mischa "Book" Chillak feat. Esthero

**Author's Note:**

> FYI: I took footage of the show from YouTube, thus contains watermarks but all editing is mine.
> 
> Thanks for Watching!
> 
> \---->Twitter: @SarahRAWWR15


End file.
